


Take Me Home Tonight

by mistilteinn



Series: Nedgene College AU [1]
Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Frottage, M/M, The college AU that nobody asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:11:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistilteinn/pseuds/mistilteinn
Summary: Eugene doesn't lust after jocks. He just doesn't.(This is completely self-indulgent. Though, to be fair, have you SEEN Ned's ass?)





	Take Me Home Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if your name is listed in the tags, this isn't for you. 
> 
> This is a work of fiction - the characters share only physical likenesses with real people, nothing else. 
> 
> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own. I'll read through this and edit some stuff when I've gotten some sleep and it's no longer 3am, yeah?
> 
> EDIT: I've fixed a few errors and changed a couple of awkward sentences. I'm definitely still on the fence about this one, but it was some good practice for me.

Eugene didn’t know how he’d ended up agreeing to come to his roommate’s club soccer scrimmage, but here he was, sitting on the ground on his least favorite blanket, pretending to be interested in the game. Neither team was particularly compelling, but some kind of primitive pack bonding instinct meant that he was rooting for Zack.

Well, maybe it was less the pack bonding and more the fact that their team was “skins” in this “shirts” vs. “skins” game. Whatever. He wasn’t about to try to explain away his attraction. He’d been through that phase of his life already - growing up a double minority in small-town Texas hadn’t been pleasant at the best of times.

Letting memories of his childhood slide from his mind, Eugene’s gaze slid lazily over the players on the field, ignoring his blond roommate’s thumbs-up and instead looking back towards the defenders at the other end of the field. One of them was bending over to tie his shoe, which couldn’t possibly be less interesting than what was happening back where the ball was.

All the way at the other end of the field, he paused. There was an ass on that guy. True, all of the men playing were attractive (even Zack, with his weirdly long legs and douchey, swoopy hair), but this was...something else. He was going to remember that ass for a while.

Eugene’s mouth went dry when the defender raised his arms above his head and stretched, his back curving in the most delicious way. The movement was almost _feline_ and, woah, since when did Eugene drool over sweaty coeds?

He deliberately unclenched his fist and shook his head, looking back over to the opposite end of the field, where something, no doubt, was happening. Too bad he had no interest in whatever it was. He should have brought booze.

\---

“So how’d you like it?” Zack smiled brilliantly as he yanked a t-shirt over his head, jogging lightly over to where Eugene sat, idly checking his social media.

“Hmm? Oh, it was great,” he said unconvincingly, not making eye contact as he put his phone into his bag and stood so as to fold the blanket. “You’re...really good,” he finished lamely.

Zack laughed and helped him with the blanket. “Dude, how are you gonna be an actor if you can’t even pretend to be interested in something?”

Eugene rolled his eyes as they started walking back to their dorm. “Are you paying me to be interested? No? Then don’t expect me to waste my talents on your ego.”

“Way harsh, dude. Here I am, trynna get you laid, and you’re just shitting all over me!” Zack laughed, pushing Eugene. The latter cracked a smile, lifting his chin and walking more quickly so as to step in front of his roommate. “You’re coming to the party tonight, right?”

Eugene made a face as he turned back to his friend, “It’s Thursday.”

Zack returned the face and keyed into their building, “You don’t have class on Fridays. What do you care?”

“I’m not worried about me - _you’ve_ got class at 9 tomorrow!”

Zack laughed, “That sounds like a problem for future me, but thanks, Mom.”

Eugene rolled his eyes and laughed, “Whatever dude, just don’t throw up on my bed again.”

“That was _one time!_ ”

\---

The party was...underwhelming. Sure, most of the attendees were either soccer players or were somehow associated with them (did Eugene fall into that category now? Was he soccer player-adjacent?), but the overall energy level was just a little too... _alpha_ for his taste. He’d rather spend the night in Keith or Zach K.’s dorm room, smoking and watching Monty Python movies.

Sometimes (okay, most of the time) they’d get really fucked up and would reenact their favorite scenes, improvising lines and creating new characters. Eugene even privately thought that their version of Life of Brian was better than the original. He wished they’d recorded it.

Knowing that Keith and Zach were definitely having a great time soured his mood further. It had taken all of Zack E.’s powers of persuasion to drag him out tonight, and what had he gotten for it? Some subpar beer and a stain on his second favorite pair of sneakers. At least Zack hadn’t abandoned him yet. Well, he hoped not. Zack had left him with a very tipsy girl a few minutes ago, hence the spill on his shoes.

As if conjured into being by Eugene’s thoughts, Zack appeared from seemingly thin air and whisked Eugene away from the young woman. “Hey, come on! We’re gonna go play some drinking games in the kitchen!” Zack was laughing, loose from the alcohol, but not sloppy yet.

Eugene let himself be pulled into the kitchen and felt some semblance of excitement for the first time that evening. He knew how parties worked - once a group broke off into the kitchen, shit started to go down. _That_ was where the memories were made. With any luck, he’d see something worth gossiping about for the next few weeks until the spring semester ended.

He sat next to Zack, closing the circle of partygoers. Looking around the circle, he saw four women and four guys besides him and Zack. He thought he recognized a couple of the girls from classes, and the guys looked familiar enough. Everyone went around and said their names, which Eugene promptly forgot. It wasn’t his fault - he thought he saw a dog walking in the other room and had gotten distracted.

One of the girls that he was pretty sure he had a class with (Sophia?) was explaining that they were gonna bring it back to middle school and play truth or dare. Eugene sat back to take a drink and smiled, making eye contact with Zack. His roommate had a great sense for people’s insecurities, and there was nothing he loved more than exploiting them during drinking games. If Zack got to make any dares, the night was sure to get interesting.

Unfortunately, the game started off pretty tame. Most of the people during the first round chose truth, and Eugene didn’t care enough about any of them to take note of any questions or answers. He had chosen Dare when he was picked, but the girl had simply dared him to take off his shirt. After he took it off, he challenged Zack, who he made take a drink from everyone’s cups.

Zack picked one of the two people who hadn’t gone yet, an attractive guy with light brown hair and freckles who Eugene definitely remembered from somewhere. The guy (Fred?) had definitely been drinking while waiting for his turn, and he looked ready to make a fool of himself. Without a second’s hesitation, he chose Dare, glancing at Eugene for a moment before looking back at Zack.

The blond appeared to appraise him before deciding how far to push. Eugene thought Zack looked unimpressed and was unsurprised to hear a relatively tame dare, “Go home with the person you find most attractive in this circle. Hook up with them.”

The guy (Ted?) just seemed taken aback. “What if they say no?”

Zack finished his drink and sent him a withering look. “Convince them. Or it’s suicides every practice until summer.”

Somehow, the guy’s eyes got even wider and he nodded, not making eye contact with anyone before looking down into his drink. The game petered off after that, no one wanting to push the limits of their dares, and everyone losing interest as a result.

Eugene was disappointed in the game, but he also understood that the guy (Ned, Zack had finally reminded him) hadn’t gotten off as easily as it seemed. He wondered idly who the poor kid would be going home with, or if he’d be punished for failing to fulfill the dare.

\---

It was only another hour or so before Eugene was ready to go - true to form, Zack had disappeared within fifteen minutes of the game ending, leaving him with only a cursory text message - _dnt wait up for me >:) _

Eugene was tired of trying to dance - no one else was getting into it, and while he loved attention, he didn’t relish being gaped at by wasted coeds. After a second drink was spilled on him, he was done. He brushed off the girl’s slurred apology and grimaced at her, trying not to lose his cool.

Bathroom. He needed to go to the bathroom before he left. Thankfully, there wasn’t a line waiting for entry, so he was able to quickly get in and do his business. He was washing his hands, assessing himself in the mirror, when someone started knocking on the door.

“Just a minute!” He called, dabbing at the jungle juice on his shirt ineffectively. He gave up quite quickly when the knocking started up again and he opened the door aggressively. “I _said_ I’d be out in a minute -”

“Wait!” Ned stood in the doorway, hands held up in a placating gesture, eyes wide and sincere. “I just need to talk to you. Can I come in?”

Eugene squinted at the shorter man and looked at the cramped room over his shoulder. “Uhh, to the bathroom? No. We can talk in the hallway, though.”

Ned flushed, eyes downcast, and nodded, dropping his hands and stepping back out of the doorway. “Right, bathroom’s weird. Sorry.”

Eugene led him to a section of the darkened hallway that was appropriately private, but still within eyesight of other partygoers, and stopped, leaning against the wall. He waited for Ned to begin, but the other man just bit his lip and refused to make eye contact. “Hey, okay. You don’t get to just stand there after you almost gave me a heart attack pounding on the bathroom door. What’s so important that it couldn’t wait?”

Ned’s eyes flitted up to meet his before dropping again almost immediately. “You’re right, sorry. I just thought you’d left and I panicked, and I, uhh…” He cut himself off quickly, flushing even harder and rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Eugene very distinctly did _not_ notice how toned his arms were; he pressed his lips together and raised his brows, tilting his head to encourage Ned to continue.

“Uh, well, you remember the game we played a little while ago, yeah?” Ned laughed nervously, teeth shining in the light emanating from the next room. Eugene smirked at him humorlessly, making a “go on” hand gesture. At once, it all flooded out of Ned, “Right, of course you do, you were there, hah. Well, Zack dared me to go home with the hottest person in the circle, and holy shit, I’ve never seen someone as attractive as you, so, like, would you take me home?”

Whatever Eugene thought he was going to hear, this wasn’t it. He stared at the shorter man for a moment before realizing that his mouth was hanging open. He promptly snapped it shut and tried to rapidly sort through his immediate flood of thoughts for how very badly this could go. His first instinct was to assume that this was some kind of cruel set up, or that perhaps this guy was just pretending to hit on him in order to gain access to his dorm room and steal from him. Looking him up and down, Eugene knew he wasn’t a small dude (maybe three or four inches shorter than his own 6’, not skinny, but most of his strength was probably in his lower half, whereas Eugene was definitely more of an upper body guy), but he also knew that he could take him if push came to shove.

Overall, the risks were pretty minor, and he _was_ pretty cute. Assessment over, Eugene looked back at Ned’s face (still blushing lightly, eyes wide and nervous, hair mussed) and shrugged. “Okay, well, come on. We’re walking back to campus.”

Now it was Ned’s turn to be stunned into silence. Eugene made a beckoning gesture and raised his brows. The bitchy look sent his way spurred him into movement; Ned broke into a smile and nodded, following Eugene back out into the crowded room. “Yeah, yeah, yeah, awesome.”

\---

The walk home was pretty quiet, though somehow not as awkward as it could have been. Ned asked a lot of questions, however, and Eugene wasn’t used to giving up information about himself so easily. He thought he was doing a pretty good job of gracefully turning the questions back around to the other man until they got to campus and Ned called him out.

Once they got to the quad, Ned stopped short and waited until Eugene turned around, looking at him questioningly. “Okay, that’s got to be the tenth question you’ve refused to answer. We came all the way from Washington Avenue together and I still don’t even know your last name! I’m all for not prying, but you know all about my sister’s wedding plans and I know next to nothing about you. Are you even going to let me see your building, or are you gonna blindfold me until we get to your room?”

There was something so earnest about him, the way he was holding his hands out in front of him, the openly curious and entreating look on his face, even his hair, which had continued to get messier and messier during the walk.

Eugene felt something in his chest clench when he looked at the younger man. He stepped closer to him, squared his shoulders, and breathed deeply. “Okay. My last name is Yang. I’m studying film. I want to be a producer one day. I’m a sophomore, so I’m a year older than you. I’ve got two sisters, neither are married, and our parents are divorced. No pets, but I am a dog person, and I’m definitely getting one after I move off campus.”

He stepped a little closer to the shorter man, letting out a relaxing breath. “Is there anything else you want to know?”

A smile had slowly spread across Ned’s face as Eugene spoke. “There’s a lot more I want to know… But that was a good start.” Eugene couldn’t help but smile back, a little bit giddy despite himself.

Unfortunately, the quad required watering twice per week, Mondays and Thursdays at about two o’clock. Eugene knew this from witnessing irresponsible college students get caught in the sprinkler system regularly. The screams always drew him to his window, where he tried (and failed) not to laugh at their misfortune. On this night, however, he was the irresponsible one.

The cold water was a shock, sending both Eugene and Ned jumping to try to avoid the worst of it. The giddiness didn’t disappear but was somehow magnified by embarrassment and surprise. Without thinking, Eugene grabbed Ned’s hand and pulled him across the lawn, laughing and, yes, yelling each time one of them got sprayed head-on.

Eugene keyed them into his building and they slowed to a walk, trying to hush their laughter as they both said hello to the RA, and went straight to the elevators. It wasn’t until they were going up to the third floor that Eugene realized their hands were still tangled together.

He looked over at Ned questioningly, only to see a small smile playing about the edges of his mouth and his ears stained a pleasing shade of pink. He subconsciously tightened his grip and felt something swoop in his stomach when he saw Ned’s smile grow as a result. Well. That was something to file away for later.

Ned swung their hands in the air as they walked down the hall to Eugene’s room. He unlocked the door, looking back and smiling at the nervous, excited look on Ned’s face, and pulled him in, turning on the light switch.

Eugene tried to look at their room from a stranger’s point of view. One side was filled with sports memorabilia - cleats piled on the floor, soccer ball sitting on the desk, even a Sacramento Kings jersey framed and hung on the wall.

The other side was less...personal. Eugene had little in the way of decorations, really just a framed photo of his family in the shelf above his desk and his textbooks. He’d never really noticed how cold his side of the room was, and he was suddenly insecure about it. He was willing to bet that Ned’s room was filled with color, that traces of his friends and family could be seen wherever one looked.

He cringed at how bare his own space looked before turning back to the shorter man, surprised to catch Ned looking up at him fondly. “You’re so far out of my league, I’d do suicides all season just to get the chance to talk to you.”

Eugene barked out a surprised laugh and finally pulled his hand away, bringing it up to cradle Ned’s jaw. “Does that line ever work for you?” He teased without malice.

“You tell me.” Ned’s smile turned unsure, sweeter, and Eugene went for it.

Their lips brushed together, and Eugene wrapped his free arm around Ned’s waist. The younger man responded eagerly, bringing both hands up to hold Eugene’s head gently.

Good kisses, in Eugene’s experience, were all about give and take. There was no “fighting for dominance,” no “tongue plunging in and out” of the other’s mouth, no teeth clacking together. The best kisses flowed like water - you were liable to forget where one mouth ended and the other started. The best kisses felt like they could sustain you indefinitely.

This, unfortunately, was not one of those kisses. The younger man was trying too hard to lead the kiss, and his rhythm was all off. Every time Eugene tried to change things up, he got a little too into it and tried to take over again. He needed to nip that in the bud. A change of pace was necessary.

Sliding his hands down below Ned’s ass, he lifted the shorter man and tossed him easily onto his bed. Ned yelped and bounced, eyes wide as Eugene flipped the overhead light off. Eugene pulled his shirt off and turned on the lamp on his desk, stepping close to the bed so that Ned had to tilt his head back to look him in the face.

Ned visibly swallowed, eyes tracking slowly up Eugene’s torso and meeting his eyes. He chuckled nervously, “You know… I’ve, uh, never actually been with a guy.”

“Really,” Eugene replied flatly, before continuing in a softer tone. “Well, we don’t have to... _do_ anything if you don’t want to. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

At that, Ned sat up quickly. “No, no! I want to be here! God, there’s nowhere else I’d rather be. Maybe…we could just, like, go slow? Could you show me what to do?” He looked down at his lap for a second before looking up through his lashes at Eugene. He reached up to brush Eugene’s hair away from his eyes before continuing in a bashful tone, “I want it to be, like, good for you.”

A smile spread across Eugene’s face, and he leaned over the younger man, bracketing him in with his arms, and kissed him deeply. When he pulled back, he watched the other’s eyes flutter open, pupils blown. “Yeah, I can definitely take it slow.”

Ned seemed breathless, taking a second before he responded, pulling his shirt up. “Is it okay if I, like, take this off?” Eugene nodded, leaning back and giving Ned room to strip.

After he pulled the shirt off, he stretched sinuously, and Eugene suddenly knew where he remembered Ned from. “Oh shit, you’re on the soccer team.”

The younger man hesitated. “Uh, yeah. We _did_ come from a soccer party. Is… Is that a problem?”

Eugene shook his head, climbing on the bed over Ned. “No, not at all. Has anyone ever told you that you’ve got a great ass?”

Ned’s smile absolutely bloomed across his face and he flushed pleasantly before pulling Eugene close and whispering in his ear, _“Maybe if you’re good I’ll let you touch it.”_

Both men chuckled, Eugene trying to cover the way his breath had caught in his throat. This time, Ned leaned in first, slowly and sweetly. Eugene deepened the kiss, pressing Ned onto his back and settling between his legs. He experimentally rolled his hips and grinned when the younger man groaned into the kiss.

Eugene broke away and kissed along his jaw and to his neck, stopping over the pulse point. He sucked it gently at first, then harder after Ned exclaimed loudly. When he bit down, the younger man’s hips jerked upwards, and the pressure against his cock made him gasp. “Fuck. Okay, pants need to come off. Now.”

Unfortunately, they were two full-grown men tangled in a twin-sized bed, and maneuvering so that either could remove major articles of clothing was a challenge. Ned almost kicked Eugene in the dick, Eugene almost shoved Ned right out of bed, but somehow, not nearly soon enough, they were both almost naked.

Eugene brushed against the front of Ned’s boxers as he pulled him closer and chuckled at the full-body shudder that resulted. The other man turned pink and started to babble, “I’m - you’re so - Jesus, please just fucking touch -”

The older man cut him off with a filthy kiss, swinging a leg between his and pressing firmly. Ned sighed into the kiss and hooked a knee over his thigh, anchoring him close. Eugene slipped his hand under Ned’s briefs and gripped his ass, grinding into him and _shit_ , weren’t they supposed to be taking this slow?

Ned clearly missed the memo, because he was now moaning and tugging on Eugene’s hair almost painfully, panting a litany of _please_ s and _oh god_ s, and rolling his hips into the older man’s.

The pain from his hair being pulled sent little shocks of pleasure down his spine. It was too much and not enough all at once, and he wanted more, more, _more_. When he started to slide Ned’s briefs down, the younger man nodded enthusiastically, shifting to help and tugging Eugene’s down as well.

Finally, finally, _finally_ , Eugene licked the palm of his hand and wrapped it around their cocks, stroking from tip to base and back again. The sensation was enough to warrant a groan and he quickly set a pace designed to get them both off within a few minutes. Sure enough, Ned’s thighs started to shake and his back arched, his eyes falling shut. Eugene wished he could pay more attention to the way that his eyelashes fanned out over his cheek, but he felt heat coiling in his belly and all he could think about was chasing that feeling.

Ned came first, his entire body convulsing, and letting out a silent sob as Eugene stroked him through it. Eugene followed after a couple more thrusts, his come mixing with Ned’s on his belly.

After a few minutes of silence, Ned cracked his eye open to peek at Eugene. “Well, that was hands down the best sex I’ve ever had.”

This startled a laugh out of the older man. “You’re eighteen, you’ve probably only had sex a couple of times.”

Ned frowned and propped himself up on his elbow. “Um, excuse me, I’m _nineteen_ and I’ve only had sex a couple of times. Get your facts straight.”

Eugene chuckled and made to get up, pausing when Ned latched onto him unhelpfully. “Um, I’m just getting a towel. You’ll be miserable tomorrow morning if we don’t get you cleaned up.”

The pout that Ned sent him was somehow both infuriating and adorable. “Don’t leave yet. I wanna cuddle.”

Eugene sighed. “I’ll be right back, we can cuddle after I clean you up.” He succeeded in disentangling himself and stood, only to be caught once more by Ned holding his hand. “Hm?” he hummed expectantly, waiting for the younger man to speak.

When he did, it was quiet enough that Eugene had to concentrate to tell what he was saying. “I meant it when I said this was the best for me. Nothing else has even come close. Was it… Was it okay for you? I didn’t really _do_...anything.”

Eugene blinked in surprise. Ned hadn’t struck him as the kind of person who would want to cuddle after a sexual encounter, let alone debrief, but here they were. He squeezed the other man’s hand before replying. “Ned, it was great for me. I know that pretty much everything was new for you, and I wouldn’t have wanted to push you too far. Maybe next time we can try some other stuff, but this was plenty for your first time with another guy.”

A mischievous smile curled across Ned’s face and he let go of Eugene’s hand. “You mean… You want there to be a next time?”

Eugene rolled his eyes and turned to grab a towel from his dresser. “You know what I mean! But - yeah, I guess I wouldn’t be opposed to a next time.” He threw it at Ned and grabbed a couple of pairs of boxers for them to sleep in. “As long as you’re into there being a next time, I mean. If not, that’s fine too.”

Ned laughed as he stood up to wipe his stomach and accepted the pair of boxers from Eugene. “Dude, I just told you that this was the best sex of my life. There isn’t one single part of me that’s hesitant about this.”

The older man bit back a smile, admiring how open and honest Ned was. He definitely wasn’t used to that with the other guys he’d slept with. It was different.

Also pleasant, surprisingly, was cuddling with Ned. He was somehow able to fold himself into a small enough bundle that Eugene could throw an arm over him and stretch his legs comfortably. Better yet, he wasn’t offensively warm, so Eugene wasn’t sweating profusely within a few minutes of turning the lights off.

He could get used to this. The friendly chatter, the intense sex, the ever-present smile in the other man’s eyes, it was all so...nice. He could do with some nice in his life.

\---

They were both awoken far too early in the morning by a loud _whoop_ from the door. Eyes bleary and unfocused, they saw Zack do a fist pump and look up at the ceiling for some reason. He saw that they were both awake and addressed them, “Proud of both of you. Now you’ve got about an hour to clean up. I don’t want it to still smell like dick when I get back from class.”

**Author's Note:**

> Low-key thinking about writing a sequel where they're lab partners in chem class the following semester. Please leave a comment if that sounds fun!


End file.
